scourge_roleplay_sagafandomcom-20200214-history
Random
7:04Nikoli the rebelok *So in order to have ideas we have to brainstorm. Anybody have any ideas how we are going to kill an entire race of aliens? *Don't worry if the idea sounds stupid. Even stupid ideas encourage good ones *7:05HiddenlichA new galactic order **Think about a new world order *7:05Nikoli the rebelok..... *7:05HiddenlichIt is essentially the same thing, but on a galactic scale *7:06Nikoli the rebelIm listening *7:06HiddenlichIf we could somehow get the Resistance to make peace with the Chat (I don't know how we could do it) it would end a large scale war and make room for another *7:06Nikoli the rebelGreat! *7:06HiddenlichWe then could get them to ally with the third party factions *7:08Nikoli the rebelok. It will be difficult to ally all the Chat remnents... *Historically nations have united to face a stronger threat or out of Nationalism. *7:09Lord of the STARSbrain storm? sounds painful *7:09Nikoli the rebelJust shout out any ideas you have *Even if their stupid *7:09Lord of the STARSeven if their stupid? *7:09Nikoli the rebelyes *We need ways to destroy the Grey *Because they must eventually die *7:10HiddenlichIt's cliche, but another idea could be that the Resistance stumbles across an array of ancient and sophisticated weaponry *7:10Lord of the STARSOk, I got it *7:11Nikoli the rebeland that allows them to win the war? ok *7:11Lord of the STARSstupid lag *Ok, so, the ufos attack every colony, and no one can stop them *then *7:12Nikoli the rebelAnother idea is that THDF just kills/captures all the Chat leaders and gets a peace proponent to lead the leaderless factions *7:12Lord of the STARSa new weapon is made *and we fire the weapon, and instant victory *https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5vmF1Q4FXiM *Then... *Only reason I havn't defeated any admins is that would require community cooperation *I know better then to get my hopes up and try it *7:13Nikoli the rebelHonestly if we could get DMR on board we could do it but he is so out of the loop *7:13Lord of the STARSI would just have the RP dead in water in the middle of battle *7:13Hiddenlich*My third idea: In order to save the future, Team Heretic Dinofox chooses to journey into the past, in order to put an end to the Grey before they can rise into a hidden empire *7:14Lord of the STARSplus, I refuse to kill or capture charicters with plot that high, and be the only one to experience it *7:14HiddenlichIt's radical, but it could work, theoretically *7:14Nikoli the rebelOMG.... *That is brilliant Hid *and then we can get stuck in the past *7:15Lord of the STARSSo, swims like shark is a selfish racist jerk. Honestly, that wasn't even on purpose, my real world depression must be seeping in. *it ruins everything. *7:15Nikoli the rebeland that can be right after the battle of Mu Gasto so DMR is all caught up *7:15Lord of the STARSah but its a good thing, we ALL, have moments like that in our life *7:16HiddenlichOoh *And then a new timeline is formed *7:16Nikoli the rebelyes *7:16Lord of the STARScharicters must feel real, relatable, screw up once in a while then try to fix it *other wise they are to robotic *7:16Nikoli the rebelStars, Swims like shark is a great character. make him however you want *7:17Lord of the STARSI mean no one is perfect, we all go their *7:17Nikoli the rebelEven the walking dead needed a Merle *7:17HiddenlichAnd how much have the Grey influenced the historical factions of the galaxy? Have they been completely isolationist? Or have they been pulling the strings *7:17Lord of the STARSyep I know and I would never have developed a character this far with out you guys *7:17Nikoli the rebelThat is an intrestings twist. *7:17Lord of the STARSbecause its imposible to do all that single handed franchise stuff, I tried *7:18Nikoli the rebelThe Grey started the whole war and everything *7:18HiddenlichExactly! *They helped the Chat rise to power *7:18Lord of the STARSk brb need to get back to non break *7:18HiddenlichIn theory... *7:18Nikoli the rebelThey had a hand in each of our characters origin stories so that we would rise up against the Chat *They molded our characters into the people (and fish) they are today *But of course we would get rid of them *I like this *7:19HiddenlichAnd when the Grey are destroyed in the past, the present changes radically *There is a change of allegiances... *Some species never come to the galaxy *7:21Nikoli the rebelBut I was thinking about staying in the past *7:21HiddenlichOh *7:21Nikoli the rebeland charting a new way forward *mabye working up to a new post war storyline *idk *I will write a blog post *no *A forum thread *and I will highlight it